


Overworked

by peacegirl



Series: Set the World on Fire [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Codependency, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacegirl/pseuds/peacegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly, a medical intern moves in across from two siblings, coming to the rescue when he hears someone cry out in the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworked

Joly had always been the quiet sort. He had always been too busy with school too worry about making friends, his career had been his main goal in life for a long as he could remember. Growing up, Joly had always wanted to be a doctor. Yet the more Joly had learnt about his dream, the more he would cringe at the thought of an illness, the idea of diseases. 

During university, Joly simply found it easier to keep to himself. He would quickly grow weary of those around him, who were never able to understand what he had to live with. There were only so many jokes he could handle about germs, before their laughter would ring in his ears, and he was sick of having to explain himself when asked why he still wanted to be a doctor. Wasn’t his love for saving people good enough? Was his dedication to his goal, and the pain he has had to face worthy enough for them?

So when Joly received a phone called from his mother, not long after h had graduated, informing him that his aunt had passed away, and he had inherited an expensive apartment in the center of London, he knew it was for the best to pack up from his quite house in the middle of nowhere, and leave. 

Joly had been to London on numerous occasions in the past, but he was usually overwhelmed of the idea of such a big city, with all those people. The main reason he had decided to stay there was because Joly knew deep down how much easier it would be for him to find work in such a large place. 

It had not taken Joly long to find work in London – an internship at the Royal London Hospital – because despite his illness, Joly was still top of his class. No matter how badly the work was affecting him mentally, Joly still loved it, taking as many shifts as he could possibly manage, and only coming home to sleep. Though it did not take long for the effects of over working, and fatigue to set in. His boss demanded that he take the week off work to rest, carefully informing Joly of how they would never do this for anyone else – though Joly was having a hard time not suggesting a real diagnosis as to why he would need a week off work with these symptoms. 

Joly had spent most of his first day off in bed. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself such pleasures, but he figured any work that he had to do he could find time over the next few days. Though by that evening, he was already sick of the idea of spending so much time at home.

The TV was playing quietly in the back of the room. Joly had barely heard a sound it make a sound for the past few hours, drifting in and out of sleep in his chair. His attention snapped into focus when he heard a girl cry out, and his digital clock read something alarmingly close to 3am. Joly jumped up, thankful that something exciting was finally happening around here, he even allowed himself to suspect someone had been injured when he heard the same voice cry out again.

Joly flew his front door wide open, only to find a teenage girl, maybe three or four years younger than him, pounding her tiny fists against the apartment door opposite his own, wearing nothing but her underwear. 

“I fucking hate you!” The girl screamed, fists pounding against the door once again. Joly stood hesitantly in his doorway; this was definitely not the situation he was anticipating. 

“Excuse me?” Joly called, unsure of what to do. “Is everything okay?” 

The girl spun around quickly, her dark hair flicking around her neck. Upon seeing her face, Joly quickly noticed two things. One: She was crying, or had been. Her cheeks were red and tear stained, and his heart ached for this stranger. Two: She was stunning. Her skin was dark, matching her wavy hair, and he was almost taken back by how attracted he was to someone so much younger than him.

Joly saw her pause, trying to work out how to respond to the situation, but she was not in much of a position to be rude. “My fucking brother locked me out of our apartment.” She said, her voice rough and angry. “He’s most likely shagging my date right now.” She explained, falling back against her door. 

Joly was taken aback by her honesty, he felt sorry for the girl. “Would you like to come in?” he asked, “I can get you some clothes and put the kettle on and you’re more than welcome to sleep on the couch if you’d like, I’d just hate to leave you alone out here at this time of night...” He was rambling and he knew it. It was a nervous habit he had acquired around the time his hypochondria worsened, but the girl in front of him did not seem to mind. 

“I’m Musichetta,” She said, walking over to him. “And I would really love that, I don’t know how I can make it up to you.” 

“I’m Joly,” He replied, leading her into his apartment. “Don’t worry about. I’m just glad it was nothing worse, I was rather panicked when I woke to hear to you crying out.”

Musichetta laughed, but their conversation quickly died off after that. It was too late at night for them to be worried about formalities, and Joly found himself strangely relaxed in the young woman’s presences. 

Thankfully for Musichetta, the night was warm, so she found herself wearing an old, oversized shirt of Joly’s, and curled up on his couch. 

“Don’t be afraid to wake me if you need anything,” Joly told the girl, “I’ll just be in the other room.” She nodded as he spoke, and he hesitated at his bedroom door for a moment. “Well, Goodnight.” Joly whispered, looking over at Musichetta once more, only to see that she had already fallen asleep.

Joly shut his bedroom door, and collapsed onto his bed. Only a half hour ago, he had been sleeping peacefully, his main concern how he would keep himself busy for the week. Now, he had an attractive teenager sleeping on his couch, and he had almost no idea how he ended up in this situation, or how it was going to progress from there.


End file.
